Tout ce que je veux, je le veux de toi
by Asyliss
Summary: Trad de IbegToDreamAndDiffer - Quand John sort pour la nuit, il laisse Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes en tête à tête avec des promesses plein les yeux. Les deux frères ont quelque chose en tête de bien plus délicieux que n'importe quelle expérience. Holmescest ! Attention fic M pour une raison !


Merci beaucoup a IbegToDreamAndDiffer pour m'avoir autorisé a traduire sa fic et merci énormément a Atsamy pour avoir corrigé toutes mes fautes :3

Pour cette fic je me doit de vous avertir que c'est un HOLMESCEST donc une relation incestueuse entre Sherlock et son frère, si vous n'aimez pas ça ne lisez pas !  
>De plus, c'est une fic M qui irais meme dans le M+ ce qui veut dire un langage très cru et vulgaire ! Et le plus long lemon que j'ai jamais lu ! ^^<p>

Si vous êtes encore la alors profitez !

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p><span>Tout ce que je veux, je le veux de toi<span>

« Everything that I want, I want from you

But I just can't have you

Everything that I need, I need from you

But I just can't have you »

« Tout ce que je veux, je le veux de toi

Mais je ne peux pas t'avoir

Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, vient de toi

Mais je ne peux pas t'avoir »

Stray Heart by Green Day

ooOoo

Sherlock plaqua Mycroft contre le mur entre la cuisine et le salon, collant rapidement ses lèvres dans le cou pâle du plus âgé. Mycroft était entré seulement quelques secondes plus tôt que déjà Sherlock lui avait dit que John était dans la salle de bain, et il n'avait pas gâché un moment pour tester le goût de son frère.

Le parapluie de Mycroft claqua sur le sol alors qu'il grognait. Il attrapa la robe de chambre de Sherlock, tordant le coton entre ses doigts habiles. « Sh-Sherlock-ah-s-stop, pas tout de suite. »

Sherlock l'ignora, évidemment, et continua à faire courir sa langue le long de la peau de Mycroft. Ça avait le goût de Mycroft et de sa sueur, et Sherlock pouvait sentir la légère odeur de tabac et de scotch. Son frère avait donc été en réunion toute la journée.

« Sherlock, » essaya de nouveau Mycroft. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de Sherlock, le faisant grogner. Et soudainement, il était poussé en arrière – Mycroft avait toujours été le plus fort – et il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder ceux de son frère, tout aussi remplis de désir. « Pas tout de suite, » souffla Mycroft alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. « John est encore là. »

« Il est dans la douche, » protesta Sherlock. « Il se prépare pour un 'rendez-vous' ce qui est un code pour 'emmener Lestrade à un dîner romantique, lui faire du pied toute la soirée avant de rentrer chez lui pour se mettre nus et baiser'. »

Mycroft étouffa un rire et donna à Sherlock un sourire indulgent. « John essaie toujours de te le cacher ? »

Sherloch hocha la tête. « Il semble penser que je ne serais pas pour. Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être alors que ça le sort de l'appartement, ce qui me permet de passer plus de temps avec toi ? » Il offrit à son frère un petit sourire. « Et Lestrade est un homme bien, il est suffisamment bien pour John, et vice-versa. »

« Assurément, » Mycroft hocha la tête. « ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? »

« Sept mois. » répondit Sherlock.

« Assurément, » répéta Mycroft. « Je suis sur qu'ils vont bientôt faire leur 'coming out' comme on dit. »

Sherlock soupira et appuya son front contre l'épaule de Mycroft. « J'aimerais qu'on puisse le faire aussi. » murmura-t-il.

Mycroft caressa de ses doigts les cheveux du plus petit, Sherlock sourit et se pressa contre sa main. « Je sais, Lockie, » le calma le roux. « mais même si John et Gregory sont clairement favorables aux relations homosexuelles, nous sommes de la même famille. »

« Je sais. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser qui que ce soit savoir. »

« _Je sais_. » maugréa Sherlock. Il fit une pause avant de dire « Anthea sait. »

« Et bien, c'est une jeune femme assez intelligente, » répondit Mycroft. « et elle nous a surpris dans mon bureau. »

Sherlock sourit au souvenir. Mycroft avait été coincé en réunion toute la journée et avait ignoré les messages de Sherlock. Le plus jeune Holmes avait fait le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Mycroft – le vrai bureau, pas celui que John connaissait – et avait promptement penché Mycroft sur le bureau, le prenant brutalement. Anthea était entrée, avait parcourue la pièce du regard et dit « Monsieur, le rendez-vous de trois heures a été reporté, vous avez une demi-heure. » Ensuite elle s'était tournée et était sortie, verrouillant la porte derrière elle.

Depuis ce jour, Anthea savait et elle n'avait jamais dit un mot. Elle se fichait vraiment que son patron couche avec son frère.

« Anthea est différente, » continua Mycroft après une minute. « mais peut-être que John nous acceptera, un jour, quand il sera temps. »

Sherlock hocha juste la tête. Il en doutait vraiment. John acceptait extraordinairement bien la plupart des choses que faisait Sherlock (sauf sauter les repas et fumer) mais coucher avec son frère ? Non, Sherlock doutait que John approuve ça.

Depuis le fond du couloir ils entendirent la douche s'arrêter, et Sherlock s'arracha à contrecœur de son frère. Mycroft lui sourit chaudement et se pencha pour récupérer son parapluie. Après l'avoir adossé contre le mur et posé son manteau sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, il alla dans la cuisine pour faire du thé.

Sherlock alla bouder vers le canapé et s'affala dessus, laissant ses longs membres reposer sur les confortables coussins. Il soupira légèrement et ferma les yeux immédiatement, des images de lui et Mycroft, ensemble et nus, s'imposèrent à son esprit, et Sherlock se lécha les lèvres. Il ne supprimerait jamais rien qui ait un rapport avec leur relation ces souvenirs le soutenaient les fois ou ils étaient séparés un peu trop longtemps.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit au moment où Mycroft allumait la bouilloire, et quand John entra dans la cuisine, frottant ses cheveux avec une serviette, il s'arrêta et le regarda.

« Bonsoir John. »

« Bonsoir Mycroft, » répondit le docteur. « Vous avez une affaire ou … ? »

« Je passe juste, » Mycroft lui sourit. « Vous voulez du thé ? »

« Oui, merci, » John hocha la tête. « J'ai encore trente minutes pour me préparer. »

Mycroft hocha la tête et se détourna alors que John entrait dans le salon.

« Sherlock, » siffla le plus petit quand il arriva au niveau de son colocataire, « ne fais pas l'enfoiré, d'accord ? »

« C'est lui, pas moi ! » fit semblant de s'énerver Sherlock.

Mycroft sourit quand leurs voix l'atteignirent.

« Vous avez tous les deux besoin de grandir, » marmonna John. « Peux-tu être poli si je ne suis pas là ? »

« … Probablement pas. » admit Sherlock.

John soupira. « Au moins tu es honnête. » grommela t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Quand Mycroft entendit la porte de la chambre de John se fermer, il commenta « Nous pouvons être très polis l'un envers l'autre. »

Sherlock gloussa. « Oui, mais seulement quand on est seuls, et de préférence nus. John n'a pas besoin de voir ça. »

« Non » confirma légèrement Mycroft alors que l'eau finissait de bouillir. Il sortit deux tasses pour John et lui, sachant que Sherlock n'en voudrait pas, et les apporta dans le salon après avoir ajouté la bonne quantité de sucre. Il n'y avait pas de lait, évidemment. Mycroft n'était même pas sûr que Sherlock sache ce que c'était il oubliait toujours d'en acheter quand John lui demandait, et quand finalement ils en avaient, il avait tendance à faire des expériences avec.

Mycroft s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil de John et appuya sa tête contre le dossier alors qu'il soufflait sur sa tasse. Sherlock était étendu sur le canapé, les membres étalés dans tous les sens, ses cheveux tombant en un n'importe quoi de boucles autour de son pâle visage. Mycroft ne pouvait trouver aucune faute dans la silhouette de son frère il était la plus belle personne sur laquelle l'aîné des Holmes avait jamais posé les yeux.

Et il était encore plus beau nu.

Mycroft se perdit quelques minutes dans ces glorieuses pensées et quand il revint à lui, John entrait dans le salon. Il portait un pantalon ajusté, une belle chemise bleu foncé qui mettait ses yeux en valeur, les premiers boutons défaits, et sa veste militaire noire. Mycroft supposa qu'il prenait un taxi, il ne portait pas de pull sous sa veste comme il le ferait si il devait marcher assez longtemps dans le froid.

« Vous êtes très beau, John. » commenta Mycroft.

Sherlock leva la tête pour lui faire une grimace alors que John offrait un petit sourire a Mycroft « Merci. »

« Depuis combien de temps sortez-vous avec elle ? » demanda Mycroft en sirotant son thé.

« Euh... un petit moment maintenant. » répondit John et il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de son meilleur ami.

« Sept mois. » dit Sherlock.

John soupira et se frotta les yeux alors que Mycroft gloussait.

« Pourquoi est ce que je m'embête, franchement ? » marmonna l'ex-soldat.

« Aucune idée. » répliqua Sherlock. John lui donna une tape dans les jambes et Sherlock souffla mais se décala pour lui laisser plus d'espace sur le canapé.

Quand John avait emménagé Mycroft avait été jaloux il pouvait se l'admettre maintenant, et plus tard il l'avait admis à son frère. Il était inquiet que Sherlock tombe sous le charme de John il était intelligent, loyal, charmant, et il était assez évident qu'il avait des sentiments pour Sherlock. Malgré ses discours « Je ne suis pas gay » cet homme était, à l'occasion, attiré par des personnes du même sexe (voyez Gregory Lestrade comme un exemple).

Mais alors que les mois passaient et que Sherlock ne montrait absolument aucun signe qui indiquerait un quelconque amour ou même une simple attirance pour son colocataire, Mycroft s'était calmé. Et ensuite, évidemment Sherlock l'avait confronté, il avait baisé Mycroft dans tous les recoins du 221B, et lui avait assuré qu'il ne le quitterai jamais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tout jalousie s'envola du corps de Mycroft après ça.

« Tu dois être assez impliqué avec elle, maitenant. » dit Mycroft.

John hocha la tête, sirotant son thé. « Il-euh, elle est merveilleuse, ouais. »

Mycroft renifla presque au « il ». John aurait vraiment dû apprendre maintenant qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher aux frères Holmes. Et même si Sherlock, par miracle, avait manqué quelque chose, Mycroft aurait remarqué lui il était plus intelligent, après tout.

Mais Mycroft ne voulait pas éclater cette petite bulle que John et Gregory avaient élevée autour d'eux, donc il hocha juste la tête et posa quelques questions inoffensives à propos de la « petite-amie » de John.

Derrière John, Sherlock faisait des grimaces et mimait « Gregory » avec sa bouche à chaque fois que John disait « elle ». C'était un jeu amusant et heureusement Mycroft était un maître dans le contrôle de son visage si il avait été n'importe qui d'autre John aurait rapidement remarqué leur petit jeu.

Comme prévu, ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant que John ne vide sa tasse et se lève. « Je dois y aller, » dit il, puis il se tourna vers Sherlock. « Contrôle toi, compris ? »

« Moi ? » dit Sherlock en faisant la moue, essayant d'afficher un air innocent.

« Oui, toi, » grogna John. « Pas de coups de feu ou d'objets jetés, et pas d'expériences, » ordonna-t-il. « Mrs Hudson était presque en larmes la dernière fois que vous vous êtes emportés. »

Mycroft et Sherlock partagèrent un regard la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au 221B et avaient couché ensemble ils n'avaient pas réalisé que Mrs Hudson était là. La pauvre n'avait que trop bien entendu leurs ébats et avait cru que les deux frères essayaient de s'entre-tuer. C'est pourquoi Mycroft préférait coucher avec Sherlock dans son propre appartement. Mais Sherlock était, à l'occasion, incroyablement feignant, et aimait parfois utiliser son lit. Donc Mycroft faisait le court trajet, plus qu'heureux d'aller voir son frère sur un coup de tête, si cela signifiait se retrouver nus ensemble sous les draps.

« Bien sûr John, je m'excuse pour cet... incident, » dit Mycroft, souriant au docteur. « Nous allons évidemment nous restreindre cette fois. »

Même Sherlock sourit ironiquement à ça, mais John soupira et dit « Merci Mycroft. »

« Pas de problème, » sourit le plus âgé. « Profitez bien et transmettez mes salutations à … votre petite-amie. »

Sherlock éclata presque de rire et dut rouler pour enfouir son visage dans son coussin Union Jack afin étouffer le bruit. John le prit comme un signe que Sherlock le congédiait et il roula des yeux.

« Je reviens plus tard Sherlock. » dit-il en attrapant une écharpe au crochet de la porte. Sherlock fit un signe de main par dessus son épaule et John partit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Mycroft et Sherlock étaient assis en silence l'aîné sirotant son thé, le plus jeune respirant bruyamment contre son coussin.

Soudainement Sherlock bondit sur ses pieds et alla à la fenêtre, regardant dehors. Mycroft finit son thé alors que Sherlock voyait John entrer dans un taxi et disparaître au coin de la rue.

« Il est parti. » commenta le plus jeune.

« Mmh » répondit Mycroft. Sherlock entendit son frère se lever et aller dans la cuisine . Il y eut un bruit d'eau qui coule alors que Mycroft rinçait sa tasse, puis il sortit de la pièce. Quand la porte d'entrée fut verrouillée avec un 'clic' audible, Sherlock frissonna et déglutit difficilement.

« Tu sembles tendu, petit frère. » lança Mycroft à travers la pièce.

Sherlock frissonna à nouveau. Mrs Hudson était dehors, donc ils pourraient être aussi bruyants qu'ils le voulaient. Aucun des voisins n'avait jamais rencontré Mycroft et ils ne parlaient pas à John ni à Sherlock aucun d'eux ne penserait jamais que Sherlock avait une vie sexuelle active et mouvementée.

Ce qui laissait plus d'espace à Sherlock pour justement en avoir une.

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées Mycroft avait traversé la pièce, et Sherlock flancha légèrement quand derrière lui, les chaudes mains de son frère se posèrent sur ses hanches étroites.

« Ça fait des semaines que nous n'avons pas été ensemble, petit frère, » dit Mycroft. Il se pencha en avant pour murmurer ses prochains mots à l'oreille du brun « Tu m'as manqué. »

Sherlock laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Il ne se retenait jamais avec Mycroft, surtout quand ils étaient seuls. Il sentit le fantôme de la respiration de Mycroft avant qu'une langue chaude et humide sorte pour lécher son oreille.

« M-Mycroft » gémit-il.

« Oui ? » pérora Mycroft. Il courba sa tête pour respirer contre le cou de Sherlock, inhalant l'odeur de son frère. Sherlock gémit encore alors que des lèvres chaudes commencèrent à effleurer sa peau.

« Ça fait trop longtemps, comme tu l'as dit, » réussit à lâcher Sherlock. « Qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

Mycroft ricana. « Je n'aime pas me dépêcher avec toi cher frère, tu sais ça. »

« Mycroft, s'il te plaît. » supplia Sherlock.

« Ce soir on va à mon rythme, » dit Mycroft. « Peux-tu accepter ça, Lockie ? »

Mycroft était habituellement en charge quand ils étaient ensemble, il dominait Sherlock, il avait le dessus, il dirigeait tout. Malgré le fait que Sherlock aimait aussi dominer son frère, il préférait cet arrangement. Il y avait quelque chose de si délicieux à laisser Mycroft le posséder.

_J'ai besoin d'un collier, _pensa Sherlock pour la millionième fois depuis que lui et Mycroft avaient commencé à coucher ensemble. Pas quelque chose à porter tout le temps, juste quelque chose qu'il pourrait porter quand lui et Mycroft étaient seuls dans l'appartement de l'aîné. Quelque chose qui serrerait la gorge de Sherlock, lui rappelant à qui il appartenait quelque chose avec « Propriété de Mycroft Holmes » gravé dessus.

« Tu penses encore au collier. » statua Mycroft alors qu'il embrassait la nuque de Sherlock.

Sherlock sourit. Mycroft pouvait toujours dire à quoi il pensait, et vice-versa. Il ne lisait pas dans son esprit, peu importe ce que leurs parents avaient l'habitude de dire. C'était juste la capacité de connaître complètement quelqu'un, de savoir ce qu'il pensait en se basant sur son langage corporel, les bruits qu'il faisait.

« Oui. » admit Sherlock.

Mycroft tira doucement et ses mains ferme obligèrent Sherlock à se tourner. Sherlock leva le regard vers les yeux de son frère. « Tu veux vraiment un collier ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock hocha la tête. « Je le veux, Mycroft, » confirma-t-il. « La pensée de le porter et rien d'autre, pendant deux jours à ton appartement... » il s'arrêta et se lécha les lèvres, la chaleur augmentant dans son ventre.

Mycroft lui fit un sourire indolent et le brun frissonna. « Que dirais-tu d'aller discuter de ça dans la chambre, mon cher ? »

Sherlock hocha juste la tête et les mains de Mycroft descendirent nonchalamment . Il entrecroisa leurs doigts et entraîna Sherlock à travers le salon, dans le couloir, puis dans la chambre de Sherlock. C'était méticuleusement propre, contrairement au reste de l'appartement, et Sherlock ferma la porte sans même qu'il ne lui demande.

Comme d'habitude, Sherlock alla directement vers l'énorme lit et tira sur la couette et les draps, les pliant au bout du matelas comme Mycroft le voulait. Celui-ci le regardait depuis la porte, ses yeux bleus se noyant dans la silhouette de son frère préparant le lit pour eux deux.

Ensuite, Sherlock ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant au goût fraise, leur pâte au chocolat favorite, des menottes rembourrées, et un bandeau pour les yeux.

« Range les deux derniers, petit frère, » dit Mycroft. « Nous n'en aurons pas besoin. »

Sherlock laissa un large sourire s'étaler sur son visage. Il aimait pouvoir regarder Mycroft et le toucher. Il était vrai qu'il aimait être attaché, bâillonné et avoir les yeux bandés, mais il préférait de loin regarder son frère le prendre.

« Bien sûr, Mycroft. » dit Sherlock en éloignant les menottes et le bandeau. Quand il se leva, Mycroft avait traversé la pièce et s'était moulé contre le corps de son petit frère, arrachant un gémissant au plus jeune.

« J'ai bien prévu de te soumettre, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Sherlock. « Mais pas tout de suite, et pas avec les menottes. »

« A-avec quoi ? » demanda Sherlock.

Mycroft gloussa et dit « Déshabille toi comme le bon suceur que tu es. »

Entendre son frère jurer comme ça excitait toujours Sherlock, et il enleva hâtivement ses vêtements pour suivre sa demande. Ça ne lui prit pas longtemps pour perdre sa robe de chambre, son bas de pyjama et son T-shirt de coton.

En peu de temps il était complètement nu, son érection à moitié dure pendant de façon obscène entre ses jambes.

« Très bien, » Mycroft hocha la tête. Il fit courir ses yeux sur le corps de Sherlock, admirant sa silhouette. Sa peau était comme du marbre,chaude et douce Mycroft aimait faire courir ses doigts et ses paumes sur le corps tendu de son frère, observant ses muscles qui gonflaient sous la peau. Quand Sherlock était sur le point de jouir, son corps prenait une teinte rose et la sueur rendait sa peau brillante.

Mycroft aimait, avec sa langue, tracer un chemin des hanches étroites de Sherlock, à ses flancs et ses côtes pour aller mouiller un téton rose jusqu'à ce qu'il pointe. Il aimait marquer le corps de Sherlock avec des morsures et des suçons, regardant la peau habituellement pâle s'illuminer au moment ou Mycroft l'avait décidé.

Sherlock avait de longs bras et jambes, larges, des mains douces, et son cou donnait à Mycroft l'envie d'y planter ses dents et de ne jamais lâcher. Sa queue était longue et épaisse, juste au dessus de la taille normale, et augmentait encore plus quand Mycroft laissait traîner ses yeux bleus dessus.

Mais ce que Mycroft préférait à propos du corps de Sherlock, à part ses yeux, étaient ses fesses. Le cul de Sherlock était sa meilleure partie, et Mycroft adorait le toucher, le malaxer, creuser avec ses doigts dedans et écarter les deux globes jusqu'à ce que la petite entrée plissée de Sherlock apparaisse. La position préférée de Mycroft était, évidemment, la levrette regarder son sexe glisser dans l'étroitesse de Sherlock, son corps exigeant faisait toujours s'exciter l'aîné des Holmes.

« Grand frère ? » demanda Sherlock et Mycroft laissa ses yeux dériver vers le visage de Sherlock. Le plus jeune des Holmes souriait. Il savait ce que son corps faisait à Mycroft et il ne perdait jamais une occasion d'en prendre avantage et de se montrer.

Mycroft se racla la gorge et défit les boutons de sa veste. Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargirent légèrement et ses lèvres se séparèrent, une langue rose sortant pour les humidifier.

Mycroft fit tomber sa veste avec un haussement d'épaules, puis enleva son veston, et il les plia sur la commode contre le mur. Il retira aussi ses chaussures et chaussettes mais garda le reste.

« Est-ce-que tu sais ce que je veux, Sherlock ? » demanda Mycroft.

Évidemment Sherlock savait « Tu me veux à genoux, suçant ta queue, alors que tu es encore complètement habillé. » répondit Sherlock, bavant d'anticipation.

Mycroft sentit la luxure, chaude et lourde s'insinuer dans son corps. Son sexe, qui avait commencé à durcir dès que John était parti, se contractait dans son pantalon.

« Très bien, cher frère » Il sourit. « Pourquoi tu ne viens pas là pour me rappeler ce que cette jolie bouche que tu possèdes peut faire ? »

Sherlock sourit largement et fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de Mycroft. Il allait se mettre à genoux mais son frère l'arrêta, de longs doigts s'enroulèrent autours de ses biceps.

« Mycroft ? » questionna-t-il.

Plutôt que de répondre, Mycroft écrasa leurs bouches ensemble. Sherlock hoqueta de surprise et passa ses bras autour du cou de Mycroft, l'aîné le laissa faire. Il enroula son propre bras autour de la taille nue de Sherlock et le tira contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils rougissent l'un contre l'autre. Sherlock gémit contre les lèvres de Mycroft alors que son corps nu entrait en contact avec le costume excessivement cher du politicien.

C'était bon, comme à chaque fois, et Sherlock rua effrontément contre son frère. Comme d'habitude, Mycroft ne faisait pas attention à ses vêtements il ne le faisait jamais quand Sherlock nu était impliqué. Alors il encouragea le mouvement de Sherlock en remuant jusqu'à ce que sa cuisse soit pressé contre l'érection du détective consultant.

Sherlock gémit bruyamment et poussa ses hanches en avant, essayant en même temps de faire céder les lèvres de Mycroft. Son frère gloussa avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais sa langue plongea la première dans la bouche de Sherlock.

Sherlock ronronna de plaisir – il aimait vraiment ça quand Mycroft prenait le pouvoir – et resserra ses bras autour du cou de Mycroft alors que sa bouche était pillée. La langue de Mycroft lécha ses dents et ses gencives, tournant et poussant sa propre langue vers le bas, et faisant un peu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Le corps de Sherlock se réchauffait, et il était complètement dur. Il pouvait sentir son érection frotter contre la hanche encore vêtue de Mycroft à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, et il se balança en arrière et poussa sur ses pieds pour essayer d'avoir plus de stimulation.

C'est Mycroft qui cassa leur baiser et Sherlock haleta de frustration. Mycroft poussa sa tête d'un coté et Sherlock laissa sa propre tête basculer en arrière, gémissant honteusement fort quand la bouche de son frère se fixa dans son cou. Il sentit ses lèvres chaudes et humides effleurer sa peau, suivies par une langue et la pointe de ses dents. Mycroft respirait fortement contre sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il le pince juste à gauche de la pomme d'Adam.

« Oui, » gémit Sherlock et il tira Mycroft plus proche de lui. « S'il te plaît My, plus. »

Mycroft ne pouvait jamais résister à Sherlock quant il utilisait son surnom et mordit plus fort en suçant. Ce n'était pas assez fort pour laisser un suçon – ils ne pouvaient pas risquer que John ou n'importe qui d'autre ne le voie – donc Mycroft descendit rapidement. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Sherlock portait toujours une écharpe et redressait le col de son manteau, après tout.

Mycroft mordit la clavicule de Sherlock, ne se restreignant pas.

Sherlock gémit au dessus de lui et poussa ses hanches en avant, frottant son sexe douloureux contre le ventre de Mycroft.

Mycroft sourit contre le torse de Sherlock alors qu'il enfonçait ses dents et faisait courir sa langue tout le long de sa peau osseuse.

Sherlock avait le même goût qu'il avait toujours sueur, pointe de tabac et thé, et le meilleur goût de tous : _Sherlock._

Mycroft vibrait alors qu'il se déplaçait le long du torse de Sherlock, pinçant et suçant quand il en avait envie. Sa queue était tendue contre son pantalon, et la sensation de l'érection de Sherlock pointant contre son estomac et ses hanches obligeait ses doigts à creuser dans les fesses de Sherlock.

Mycroft inclina sa tête et verrouilla ses yeux remplis de luxure sur Sherlock juste en dessous de sa clavicule gauche. Alors que Mycroft descendait il laissa tomber ses mains, et quand il planta ses dents à cet endroit, il empoigna les fesses de Sherlock.

Sherlock lâcha un cri et rua contre lui, son corps entier tendu alors que Mycroft suçait son torse et malaxait son cul.

Chaque fesse était chaude, ferme et Mycroft gémit contre la peau de Sherlock alors qu'il faisait pénétrer ses doigts entre ses deux sphères parfaites.

« Je vais baiser ton petit cul tellement fort, cher frère, » haleta Mycroft en se reculant. Sherlock gémit. « Je vais t'avoir à quatre pattes, prenant ma queue comme le garçon avide que tu es. Je vais te baiser, fort, et tu vas supplier pour ça, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Ne laissant aucune chance à Sherlock de répondre, Mycroft mordit l'oreille du jeune homme et sourit alors que Sherlock laissait échapper un gémissement rempli de luxure. Sherlock était chaud contre lui, et Mycroft ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde de plus. Plus tard, après qu'il ait assouvi sa soif de son petit frère, Mycroft prendrait son temps et briserait minutieusement Sherlock, le baisant, puis le réparerait lentement.

« Mets-toi à genoux et ouvre la bouche. » ordonna Mycroft.

Ses mains allèrent aux épaules de Sherlock et le plus jeune génie se laissa tomber sur la moquette. Il courba ses mains en poings et les reposa sur ses cuisses alors qu'il levait le regard vers son frère. Ses lèvres, pleines, roses, se séparèrent, et sa langue glissa sur celle du dessous.

Mycroft jura et s'attaqua à sa ceinture et sa braguette. Il ouvrit raidement les deux, suivit par son boxer, et sortit son érection palpitante. Les yeux brillant de Sherlock allèrent immédiatement sur le membre et il se lécha les lèvres avec appétit, la bouche s'ouvrant un peu plus.

Mycroft appuya sa paume gauche sur la tête de Sherlock, et regarda alors que son frère plongeait sa tête vers le bas, attendant.

« Tu aimes me sucer la queue, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda Mycroft.

« Oui. » Sherlock hocha vivement la tête.

« Est-ce-que je t'ai autorisé à parler ? »

Sherlock lui jeta un regard furieux. « Tu ne me l'as pas non plus interdit. »

Mycroft gloussa. « Toujours à chercher une porte de sortie. » Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à Sherlock, son pantalon tombant sur les hanches, et inclina son sexe jusqu'à ce que la tête repose sur la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock. Celui-ci avait été bien entraîné et ne fit aucun mouvement pour en prendre plus dans sa bouche. Il attendait, les yeux tombant en berne alors que Mycroft faisait pénétrer la tête de son sexe entre ses lèvres. Un peu de liquide pré-éjaculatoire suintait déjà de la fente, et une goutte se retrouva accroché à la lèvre supérieure de Sherlock, pendue là de façon obscène.

« Lèche la. » commanda Mycroft.

La langue de Sherlock sortit immédiatement et passa sur la goutte. Elle disparut dans sa bouche et Sherlock ronronna, un souffle chaud caressant le sexe de Mycroft.

« Tu es splendide, tu sais ça ? » commenta Mycroft. Sherlock lui sourit seulement. « Ouvre grand, petit frère. »

Sherlock fit ce qui lui était demandé et Mycroft força le bout de sa queue dans la bouche impatiente de Sherlock. Il gémit lorsque les lèvres du brun se fermèrent fermement autour de sa hampe, sa langue léchant immédiatement de haut en bas.

« Bon garçon, Lockie, » Mycroft inspira fortement, la tête vacillante. « Montre à My combien il t'a bien appris. »

Sherlock se débrouilla pour hocher la tête sèchement sans laisser le sexe de Mycroft glisser hors de sa bouche. Soudainement il suça, sa langue lapant la tête, et Mycroft grogna bruyamment. Il poussa ses hanches en avant et, en même temps, glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock et tira fort. Cela obligeait Sherlock à rester immobile et accepter tout ce que Mycroft voulait.

Sherlock n'avait besoin d'aucune préparation, et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en grand alors que Mycroft faisait entrer promptement son sexe entier dans sa bouche et au fond de sa gorge. Il fit une pause, les doigts serrés dans les cheveux de Sherlock, le nez de Sherlock pressé contre ses poils roux, puis il se retira rapidement. Sa queue glissa de la bouche de Sherlock avec un long et humide fil de salive et Sherlock inhala brusquement, ses yeux si sombres, seulement un mince éclat de bleu pouvait être aperçu autour de ses pupilles dilatées.

« Rapide ou lent, petit frère ? » demanda Mycroft.

« Rapide » répondit immédiatement Sherlock.

Mycroft empoigna fermement les cheveux de Sherlock et fit un brusque mouvement en avant, forçant la moitié de son érection dans la gorge de Sherlock avant de se retirer. Sherlock gémit alors qu'il établissait un rythme régulier, et ils se perdirent tous les deux dans le plaisir. Sherlock suçait à chaque fois que Mycroft poussait dans sa bouche, sa langue se tordant pour lécher l'intégralité de la hampe de son frère, la pointe effleurant la tête pour essuyer les première gouttes.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il appréciait l'intrusion dont sa bouche et sa gorge étaient victimes, et ses mains restaient sur ses cuisses, ne s'embêtant pas à essuyer la salive qui coulait sur son menton, ou à essayer de contrôler la vitesse ou la profondeur des poussées de Mycroft.

La tête de Mycroft se renversa et il jura bruyamment, son souffle devenant erratique. La bouche de Sherlock était chaude et serrée, sa langue semblait être partout à la fois. Il creusait ses joues quand il en avait besoin et il soufflait sur la tête de la queue de Mycroft quand elle glissait hors de sa bouche. Il commença à grogner alors que Mycroft poussait, et les vibrations envoyèrent un pic de chaleur directement du sexe de Mycroft à son entre-jambe et encore plus loin.

« Mon dieu, Lockie, tu es si bon, » loua Mycroft. « Un si bon petit suceur. »

Il s'obligea à ouvrir en grand les yeux pour voir un regard comblé sur le visage de Sherlock, en même temps que sa queue disparaissait entre ses lèvres charnues et gonflées. Les joues de Sherlock alternaient entre renflées quand sa bouche était remplie avec le sexe de Mycroft et suçant quand il le sortait.

Après quelques minutes Mycroft se sentit perdre pieds. Il tirailla les cheveux de Sherlock pour le prévenir et le jeune Holmes suça avec plus de détermination. Mycroft grogna et creusa les cheveux de Sherlock de ses doigts, le faisant souffrir alors qu'il poussait plus fort et plus vite dans la gorge de son frère.

« C'est ça, prends tout, » dit Mycroft, la voix rauque, alors que Sherlock avalait son sexe entier. « Juste comme ça, Lockie, tu aimes ma queue, n'est ce pas ? » Sherlock ronronna en réponse. « Tu veux que je vienne dans ta gorge ? » souffla le plus âgé. Sherlock essaya de hocher la tête, mais Mycroft l'ignora. « Non, je pense que je vais plutôt me répandre sur ce joli visage. »

Il enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock et agrippa le visage du plus jeune Holmes avec sa main libre. Il baisait la bouche de Sherlock avec abandon, écoutant les gémissements étranglés et les sons humide et enjôleurs de Sherlock suçant complètement son sexe et aimant ça.

Quand il fut prêt, Mycroft se retira et la main droite de Sherlock s'enroula immédiatement autour de sa hampe glissante de salive. Mycroft ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Sherlock le secouer, ses hanches bougeant en rythme avec la main de Sherlock.

« C'est ça, Sherlock, » gémit le roux. « Juste un peu plus, fais moi jouir. »

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche et inclina la tête, ses yeux se fermant à moitié au même moment ou Mycroft se déversa finalement. D'épais jets de sperme s'étalèrent sur les joues, le nez et la bouche de Sherlock, quelques gouttes frappant sa langue quand Sherlock orienta stratégiquement le sexe de Mycroft.

Mycroft gémit et trembla durant son orgasme, murmurant « Sherlock » comme une litanie, à bout de souffle alors qu'il éjaculait.

Sherlock avala tout de son frère, gémissant en léchant ses lèvres. Quand Mycroft ouvrit finalement les yeux ce fut pour voir Sherlock essayant de se lécher le visage pour le nettoyer.

« Utilise tes doigts, amour, » dit Mycroft.

Sherlock lâcha instantanément le sexe de Mycroft pour ramasser les traces de sperme sur sa peau et les amener à sa bouche affamée. Quand il fut, en grande partie, propre, Mycroft le tira sur ses pieds et lécha les dernières gouttes qui tombaient sur sa joue droite.

« Mycroft, » gémit Sherlock avant que ses lèvres ne soient capturées, sa bouche pillée. C'était comme si Mycroft était à la recherche de son propre goût, et Sherlock en était de nouveau à pousser ses hanches contre la cuisse de son frère.

Quand ils se séparèrent Mycroft ordonna : « Sur le lit, sur le dos. »

Sherlock fut rapide pour se conformer aux ordres et alors qu'il s'allongeait, les jambes écartées, il regardait Mycroft se déshabiller et plier ses vêtements à côté de sa veste et de son veston. Mycroft était à la fois plus grand et plus large que Sherlock, avec un corps massif. Là où Sherlock était fin et anguleux, Mycroft était trapu et doux.

Sherlock aimait ça il avait toujours aimé le corps de Mycroft. Sa verge remua avidement contre son estomac alors que Mycroft grimpait sur le lit. Sherlock leva une main et commença à faire courir très légèrement ses doigts, comme des fantômes, sur les épaules couvertes de taches de rousseur de Mycroft.

Mycroft sourit chaudement, « Tu ne peux pas t'en passer, hein ? »

Sherlock hocha la tête. Il avait des parties préférées, mais rien comme les épaules de Mycroft, ses bras, ses fesses et son torse. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait aspergé le haut du corps de Mycroft jusqu'à ce ce qu'il soit couvert de ces petites taches.

Mycroft sourit et se baissa pour presser un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Au même moment, il enjamba les cuisses de son frère et aligna lentement leurs érections avant de serrer légèrement. Sherlock haleta contre sa bouche et Mycroft prit l'opportunité pour enfouir sa langue dans la bouche de Sherlock.

Sa langue et ses hanches bougeait en rythme, poussant, pressant, bougeant en synchronisation. Sherlock gémit et se tordit sous son frère, ses doigts égratignant le dos chaud, légèrement humide de sueur de Mycroft. Celui-ci ne serait pas capable de redevenir dur si tôt après ce formidable orgasme, mais la seule sensation de son sexe glissant contre celui de Sherlock était assez pour faire ruer le plus jeune Holmes.

Mycroft autorisa le mouvement mais n'arrêta pas de piller la bouche de Sherlock, ses gémissements allant droit dans la queue déjà dure de Sherlock et faisant gémir et geindre le jeune homme. Les mains fermes de Mycroft sur son torse et son bras, s'assurant qu'il gardait Sherlock aligné.

Quand le besoin d'air commença a grandir, Mycroft brisa le baiser et se recula. Sherlock s'offusqua, « Mycroft ! »

« Shh, » murmura le plus âgé des Holmes. « Reste silencieux pendant que je prend un petit en-cas. »

La moue de Sherlock fut remplacé par un petit sourire en coin et il remua avec enthousiasme. Mycroft gloussa alors qu'il enjamba les cuisses de son frère pour atteindre la pâte de chocolat sur la table de chevet. Mycroft suivait un régime strict et ce depuis le début de sa vie d'adulte des dents assez sucrées et féroces qui signifiaient que Mycroft ne pouvait plus s'arrêter après la première douceur. Mais il avait ses exceptions manger des sucreries sur le corps de son frère.

Sherlock adorait ça aussi il aimait être vénéré par la langue de Mycroft il aimait voir son frère se faire plaisir à ce point.

Mycroft dévissa le couvercle du pot et attrapa la petite brosse qui venait avec. Ils pouvaient finir un pot entier au cours d'un week-end. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps et Mycroft devait simplement faire avec.

Sherlock se battit pour rester en place – Mycroft aimait travailler avec une « toile stable » - et observa son frère tremper la brosse dans la pâte. Il tressaillit lorsque le liquide froid fut appliqué sur son cou, mais il s'ajusta rapidement.

Mycroft travaillait lentement et soigneusement, dessinant des bandes de haut en bas du cou de Sherlock, de son torse et de son abdomen. Il s'assura de bien passer sur les tétons de Sherlock et alla même de sa mâchoire à ses lèvres (Sherlock devait s'interdire de les lécher pour les nettoyer). Enfin, Mycroft recouvrit le sexe de Sherlock et ses testicules, faisant gémir le plus jeune et sourire le plus vieux.

Mycroft reposa le pot et la brosse sur la table de chevet avant de retourner son attention sur l'homme allongé sur le matelas à côté de lui. Sherlock avait rougi de la plus parfaite teinte de rose, et son corps recouvert de pâte de chocolat faisait saliver Mycroft. Son érection se tendait fièrement contre son abdomen, tremblant à chaque fois que les yeux de Mycroft dérivaient sur elle.

Mycroft ne pouvait pas se contrôler plus longtemps et enjamba encore une fois les cuisses de son frère. Il se courba pour lécher de la clavicule de Sherlock jusqu'à sa mâchoire, grognant d'appréciation alors que le doux parfum du chocolat frappait sa langue.

Sherlock frissonna en réponse quand Mycroft lécha de haut en bas son cou, dégageant toute trace de chocolat. Il pinça et suça la peau de Sherlock, laissant un suçon sous sa clavicule là ou sa chemise le cacherait. Il se recula pour lécher la mâchoire de Sherlock et ses lèvres, la langue de son frère sortant et entraînant Mycroft dans un baiser obscène et sale. La chambre était remplie de leurs puissants halètements et des bruits humide de sussions de leurs baisers, suivis par le souffle de Sherlock et les grognements de Mycroft alors qu'il se déplaçait vers le bas pour nettoyer le torse de son frère.

Il traîna sa langue d'un téton à l'autre puis sur le premier à nouveau avant de fixer ses lèvres et ses dents autour de celui de gauche et de sucer. Sherlock laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé et Mycroft sourit alors qu'il léchait le bourgeon d'un petit coup de langue. Il plongea ses dents autour et Sherlock siffla, ses hanches se soulevant en avant, sa queue étalant du liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur l'estomac de Mycroft.

Mycroft se déplaça vers l'autre téton et fit la même chose, avant de se glisser plus bas. Il pinça , suça, et lécha Sherlock, laissant les sons de plaisir de Sherlock couler vers et à travers lui. Sa queue tremblait déjà, prête à revenir à la vie, et quand Mycroft atteignit le sexe de Sherlock il était déjà à moitié dur.

Mycroft s'assit et se pencha pour passer son index gauche dans la pâte de chocolat. Quand il leva le regard, Sherlock le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés et Mycroft eut un sourire en coin. « Suce ça, amour. Montre moi comment une petite salope comme toi fait une fellation. »

Le doigt fut pressé contre les lèvres de Sherlock et le jeune homme le suça avidement. Il fit courir sa langue sur tout le doigt, gémissant et faisant comme si il était en train de sucer le sexe de Mycroft a nouveau. Mycroft gémit d'appréciation, ses dents creusant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Tu es si bon à ça, amour, » commenta-t-il avant de se pencher et de lécher une trace depuis la tête du sexe de Sherlock jusqu'à la base. Sherlock haleta, ses dents mordant le doigt de Mycroft par surprise, ses hanches sautant du lit.

Mycroft grogna et utilisa sa main libre pour repousser le bas du corps de Sherlock contre le lit. Il retira son doigt et gifla légèrement le visage de Sherlock.

« Fais attention ! » siffla-t-il.

« Désolé, » haleta Sherlock, avec le premier mot complet qu'il disait depuis un certain temps. Il se remit à sucer le doigt de Mycroft, voulant que son frère retourne à sa queue.

« C'est mieux, » approuva Mycroft en hochant la tête et donnant un autre coup de langue au sexe de Sherlock en contrepartie. Comme Sherlock ne bougeait pas, à l'exception de ses lèvres et de sa langue, Mycroft le récompensa en prenant le bout de sa queue dans sa bouche.

Sherlock grogna, le son étouffé par le doigt de Mycroft. Le politicien suçait et léchait la tête, essuyant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire et l'avalant avidement. Personne n'avait jamais eu et n'aurait jamais un goût aussi délicieux que celui de son petit frère.

Sherlock gémit, comme si il pouvait entendre les pensées de Mycroft – ce qu'il pourrait bien être capable de faire, ils pouvaient toujours dire ce à quoi l'autre pensait – et Mycroft sourit. Il laissa ses yeux dériver jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontre ceux de Sherlock, bleu sur bleu, et glissa lentement vers le bas, prenant de plus en plus le sexe de Sherlock dans sa bouche.

Il avait depuis longtemps appris à contrôler son réflexe de déglutition, donc il n'avait aucune difficulté à avaler Sherlock jusqu'à la base.

Mycroft ronronna autour de la queue de Sherlock, la sentant pulser dans sa bouche et sa gorge, et il respira les boucles noirs qui entourait la base du sexe de Sherlock. Il resta ainsi aussi longtemps qu'il put avant de reculer, traînant sa langue et ses lèvres sur la chair brûlante, faisant trembler Sherlock sous lui et gémir autour de son doigt, toujours dans sa bouche.

Il y retourna dès qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle. Le goût du liquide séminal de Sherlock et de sa sueur mélangé à la pâte de chocolat était merveilleux, la concoction enduisit la langue et la gorge de Mycroft quand il avala. Mycroft laissa échapper un gémissement qui envoya des vibrations droit dans la hampe de Sherlock et sa propre queue s'agita d'intérêt.

Finalement, Mycroft libéra son doigt pour passer ses mains sur le corps lisse de sueur et de salive de Sherlock. Ses paumes étant chaudes et douces, envoyant des picotements partout dans le corps de Sherlock. Le jeune Holmes gémit et commença à bouger, reconnaissant quand Mycroft le lui autorisa. Honnêtement, comment était il supposé rester sans bouger quand son frère lui faisait aussi habilement perdre la tête ?

Sherlock alternait entre emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux de Mycroft, descendant dans son cou, puis sur ses épaules. La langue de son frère faisait des choses incroyables à son sexe, mais à chaque fois que Sherlock se sentait proche de la jouissance, Mycroft se déplaçait pour lécher, sucer ou mordiller une autre partie de son corps.

Tout ça se mélangeait pour créer un brouillard dans l'esprit de Sherlock, un dont il ne voulait pas échapper. Son cerveau se calmait seulement durant ses enquêtes, quand il prenait de la cocaïne, ou quand il couchait avec Mycroft. La dernière option était de loin la plus agréable.

Mycroft maintint le sexe de Sherlock fermement à la base alors qu'il faisait rouler ses lèvres de haut en bas, effleurant la tête, étalant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire avec ses lèvres avant de l'enlever d'un coup de langue. Sherlock gémit, voulant dire à son frère de le goûter à la source bon sang, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux que ça Mycroft aimait que Sherlock montre de la retenue et ne parle que quand il était trop loin pour se restreindre.

Sherlock pouvait se retenir pour l'instant.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de gémir quand Mycroft aspira la tête de son sexe dans sa bouche, évidemment.

Il se déplaça de haut en bas et laissa Sherlock pousser un peu, les pieds du brun fermement plantés dans le lit, son cul se soulevant légèrement. Il enfonça la moitié de sa queue dans la bouche de Mycroft jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé se recule, suçant fort, sa langue léchant et tournant autour de la tête.

Sherlock gémit et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, alors que Mycroft le ramenait avec expérience dans sa bouche. Mais il ne voulait rien manquer et s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Observer la jolie bouche de Mycroft s'élargir alors qu'il suçait le sexe de son frère était presque assez pour faire venir Sherlock.

Il serra les dents et gémit, tordant les draps dans ses doigts. Mycroft le relâcha avec un _pop_ obscène et gloussa. « Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, hmm ? »

Sherlock hocha rapidement la tête.

« Quoi, tu n'es pas encore assez excité pour supplier ? » le taquina Mycroft. Sherlock se renfrogna. « Ça viendra bien assez tôt, petit frère. »

Sherlock hocha juste la tête de nouveau.

Mycroft se décala rapidement, laissant Sherlock ressentir le froid, mais le brun sourit quand il vit que son frère était de nouveau à moitié dur. « Tourne toi, allonge toi sur le ventre. » ordonna Mycroft en attrapant encore la pâte.

Sherlock était rapide pour faire ce qu'on lui disait de faire et Mycroft rit à son enthousiasme. Sherlock s'en moquait, cependant pas si ça lui permettait d'avoir la langue de Mycroft dans son cul, ce que son frère aimait vraiment faire.

Sherlock flancha quand la brosse toucha ses fesses, étalant rapidement le liquide froid dans son dos. Mycroft ne s'arrêtait que pour prendre plus de pâte, et Sherlock frissonna et gémit quand la brosse suivit ses deux fesses et glissa le long de la fente. Puis elles furent écartées et Mycroft repassa la brosse sur le trou plissé, ne s'arrêtant pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait avec la quantité de pâte.

Mycroft jeta la brosse sur la table de chevet, apparemment trop excité pour remettre les choses correctement à leur place. Il enjamba immédiatement les cuisses de Sherlock et se mit au travail sa langue balaya la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock de haut en bas, ses dents faisant occasionnellement une apparition. Sherlock gémit bruyamment et enfonça son visage dans un oreiller, ses hanches commençant a s'enfoncer dans les draps. La langue de Mycroft devrait être illégale.

Mycroft expédia le dos de Sherlock mais s'arrêta à sa vraie récompense les fesses de Sherlock. Il se déplaça vers le bas jusqu'à ce que le sien soit pressé contre les talons de Sherlock, sa queue effleurant légèrement la jambe de Sherlock. Celui-ci frissonna juste en imaginant le sexe de son frère à l'intérieur de lui l'étirant, le remplissant, le forçant à ressentir de la douleur et du plaisir dans un délicieux mélange.

Mycroft pressa ses lèvres sur une fesse et le caressa de son nez, étalant du chocolat partout sur son visage. Il le lécha avant d'appliquer sa langue sur Sherlock, les deux gémissant à la sensation. Il n'y avait rien que Mycroft aimait plus que le cul de son frère c'était parfait, étourdissant, absolument splendide. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de se noyer dans la chaleur serrée de Sherlock. Mais pour l'instant il utiliserait sa langue.

Mycroft s'assura de lécher chaque délicieuse bande de chocolat des fesses pâles et fermes de Sherlock avant d'utiliser ses mains pour les écarter. L'entrée de Sherlock était complètement recouverte de chocolat et Mycroft grogna avant de sortir sa langue.

« Mycroft ! » Sherlock haleta quand il sentit l'organe chaud et humide caresser son entrée. « Putain, oui ! »

Mycroft ricana Sherlock ne pouvait jamais rester silencieux quand il était dominé.

« Oh mon dieu, ne t'arrête pas, » supplia le jeune Holmes. « S'il te plaît, My, s'il te plaît. »

Mycroft retourna à son travail, glissant sa langue de haut en bas de sa fente, nettoyant lentement mais sûrement le chocolat. Bientôt, son entrée plissée apparut et Mycroft pouvait sentir le goût naturel de Sherlock sur sa langue. Il grogna, léchant ses lèvres, avant de ce concentrer sur l'entrée de Sherlock.

« Ooh, » gémit Sherlock, sa voix étouffé par l'oreiller dans lequel il avait enfoui son visage « Oui, My ! Mon dieu, c'est bon ! »

Mycroft bougeait rapidement sa langue, donnant un petit coup à l'entrée de Sherlock, avant de se retirer et de souffler. Sherlock gigotait sous lui, comme son trou, et Mycroft sourit avant d'enfouir sa tête entre les deux fesses de son frère. Il inspirait et expirait fortement alors qu'il continuait à faire pénétrer sa langue dans Sherlock, voulant que ses sens soient absolument emplis de son petit frère.

« Dis-moi à quel point tu aimes ça, » ordonna Mycroft alors qu'il se reculait. « Dis-moi, Lockie. »

« Mon dieu, » murmura Sherlock. « Ne t'arrête pas, My ! »

« Dis-moi ! » ordonna a nouveau Mycroft avant de plonger sa langue aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans le corps de son frère.

Sherlock cria dans son oreiller, poussant immédiatement son cul en arrière, essayant de forcer Mycroft dedans. Ne voulant pas qu'il s'arrête, Sherlock tourna sa tête et commença a balbutier « Mon dieu, My, c'est si bon ! Putain, tu es si bon ! S'il te plaît, grand frère, ne t'arrête jamais, juste coince-la dedans, encore plus, s'il te plaît ! Plus vite, plus, mon Dieu, _oui_ ! »

Les mots de Sherlock allèrent droit dans la queue de Mycroft et il se trouva à ruer contre le plus jeune. Son sexe frottant contre la jambe de Sherlock alors qu'il enroulait sa langue, essayant de détendre les muscles et d'ouvrir Sherlock. Sa langue n'était pas suffisante et Mycroft laissa une main quitter Sherlock, amenant son index à ses lèvres. Il l'aspira dans sa bouche, étalant le plus de salive qu'il pouvait, avant de le presser dans le trou de Sherlock avec sa langue.

Il était extrêmement étroit et Mycroft fit faire des va-et-viens à son doigt et sa langue quelque temps pendant que Sherlock haletait et frissonnait sous lui. Le roux se recula assez longtemps pour demander, « Est ce que tu as arrêté d'utiliser ce jouet que je t'ai acheté ? » avant de retourner tout de suite au travail.

« Ce n'est pas-ah » Sherlock haletait et bégayait alors que le doigt de Mycroft se tordait et plongeait en lui, « aussi am-amusant sans... sans t-toi. » réussit-il a sortir.

Mycroft sourit contre ses fesses et poussa sa langue dans le trou de Sherlock alors qu'il introduisait un autre doigt. Il ne s'était jamais lassé des sentiments de Sherlock, ou des sons, la sensation de son corps. Mycroft laissa sa langue sillonner de haut en bas la fissure et autour de l'entrée de Sherlock, mais se concentra à ouvrir son frère.

« Le lu-lubri, _oh merde_- n'aiderait p-pas ? » essaya Sherlock.

Mycroft s'arrêta et retira ses doigts. Sherlock gémit et Mycroft pressa un baiser sur chaque fesse. « Bonne idée, petit frère. »

Sherlock sourit alors que Mycroft s'allongeait sur lui pour attraper le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet. Il fit sauter le couvercle et fit sortir une quantité suffisante qu'il étala sur la fissure de Sherlock, utilisant ses doigts pour séparer les fesses du brun. Quand il sentit que c'était suffisant il glissa trois doigts directement dans le trou de Sherlock, faisant simultanément gémir, grogner et s'agiter le jeune homme dans tous les sens.

Mycroft retourna au travail, cette fois avec trois doigts, ajoutant vite un quatrième, ainsi que sa langue. Sherlock commença à ruer contre lui et Mycroft l'accueillit, gémissant et jurant alors qu'il était complètement submergé par la senteur, les sons, le corps de son frère.

Assez vite Mycroft perdit patience et sentit que Sherlock était correctement préparé. Il retira ses doigts et s'assit.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Mets-toi à genoux. » ordonna Mycroft. Sherlock se précipita pour faire ce qu'il lui avait était dit et attrapa le montant du lit pour le stabiliser. Derrière lui Mycroft gémit et ce fut le seul avertissement pour Sherlock avant qu'une main chaude ne vienne lui frapper fort l'une des fesses.

Sherlock rua en avant et grogna, sa tête tombant alors que Mycroft le fessa à nouveau.

« Tu as été vilain cette semaine, » commenta Mycroft, pétrissant les fesses de Sherlock avant de le claquer encore. « J'ai entendu de Gregory que tu l'avais insulté. »

« Dieu, ne mentionne pas son nom ! » siffla Sherlock.

Mycroft le frappa plus fort. « Gregory est un homme bien. »

« Vas le baiser alors ! » lança Sherlock d'un ton sec.

Mycroft ricana. Sherlock ne le voulait pas vraiment, et Mycroft ne le voulait réellement pas. Gregory était un homme charmant, oui, mais Mycroft voulait seulement Sherlock.

« Je ne pense pas, petit frère, » dit-il et il frappa fermement le cul de Sherlock. La peau du jeune génie devenait d'un rose vif, et Mycroft fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur les marques rouges. « Tes fesses sont les seules que je veux. »

« Alors baise moi ! » implora Sherlock. « Je t'en prie Mycroft, je n'en peux plus. »

Mycroft non plus en toute honnêteté. Il pressa un baiser dans le cou de Sherlock avant d'attraper le lubrifiant et se l'étaler sur lui-même. Il révéla l'entrée serrée de Sherlock et le brun relaxa ses muscles alors qu'il sentait la tête du sexe de Mycroft se presser contre son entrée détendue.

Et soudainement Mycroft glissa dedans, forçant les muscles de Sherlock à s'écarter, Sherlock gémit, sa tête basculant en arrière, ses yeux se plissant légèrement. Il sentit Mycroft forcer avant de s'arrêter, ajouter plus de lubrifiant, et pousser jusqu'au bout.

Les deux gémirent et Mycroft s'immobilisa, rougissant contre le cul de Sherlock, sa queue complètement avalée par le trou avide de Sherlock.

« Mon Dieu tu es incroyable, petit frère, » Mycroft respira fortement contre l'oreille de Sherlock.

« Ah, c'est si imposant, » gémit Sherlock. « Toujours, My, si bon ! »

« Comment est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda Mycroft.

« F-fort, » gémit Sherlock alors que Mycroft roulait des hanches. « Fort, mais je veux venir sur le dos, s'il te plaît. Je veux te voir quand tu vas jouir. »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, Amour, » dit Mycroft avant de commencer à bouger.

Sherlock laissa échapper un bruyant gémissement quand Mycroft se retira pour entrer à nouveau brusquement. Il bougea lentement pendant quelques minutes, laissant Sherlock s'ajuster à sa queue, avant de prendre son rythme. Assez vite il emporta avec lui la silhouette de Sherlock avec ses hanches jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune soit complètement courbé devant le montant du lit, le cul exposé.

Les doigts de Mycroft creusaient des sillons dans les hanches de Sherlock alors qu'il le pénétrait, sa verge le remplissant complètement, ses testicules claquant contre les fesses de Sherlock.

« Merde, » Mycroft gémit en roulant des hanches, sentant les muscles internes de Sherlock se serrer autour de sa queue. Sherlock était chaud et étroit, enveloppant parfaitement Mycroft, et envoyant du plaisir courir au travers du corps du plus âgé. Il recula pour le pénétrer à nouveau avec abandon, et Sherlock eut un gémissement guttural et le supplia avec des « Oui, s'il te plaît ! Plus fort, plus vite ! Merde, My ! » qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Le cul de Sherlock était incroyablement serré et Mycroft agrippa ses deux fesses à pleines mains. Il les malaxa fermement, les écarta, et observa sa queue être avalée encore et encore par le trou avide de son frère.

« Sherlock, » gémit Mycroft, les yeux bloqué sur l'endroit où son frère et lui étaient connectés. « Merde, tu es incroyable. La prochaine fois ce sera toi au dessus ! »

« Oui, » acquiesça Sherlock. « Oui, My, oui. »

« Tu aimes ça, n'est ce pas ? » grogna Mycroft. « Avoir une queue dans ton cul ? Avoir ton trou rempli par moi ? »

« O-O-Oui, » bégaya Sherlock alors que Mycroft le baisait plus fort. Il laissa tomber sa tête, lâchant des gémissements obscènes, ne ce souciant pas de comment ils sonnaient ou de ce dont il avait l'air du moment que Mycroft continuait de le marteler.

« La prochaine fois on utilisera ce jouet que je t'ai donné, » grogna Mycroft derrière lui. « Tu pourras me sucer pendant que je te baiserai le cul avec. »

Sherlock ne fit que gémir en réponse et se pressa lui-même en arrière. Mycroft s'arrêta, laissant le jeune Holmes s'empaler sur le sexe du plus âgé. Il frotta ses mains de long en large des fesses de Sherlock, ses hanches, ses magnifiques fesses, avant de se pencher et d'attraper Sherlock par les cheveux.

Il moula leurs corps ensemble et lécha le cou de Sherlock de haut en bas, Sherlock gémit.

« Tu es bientôt prêt à venir ? » murmura-t-il d'une vois rauque.

« Je veux jouir sur le dos, » se plaignit Sherlock. « S'il te plaît, My, tu as promis ! »

Mycroft sourit et se retira. « Allez, roule comme un bon garçon, petit frère, » dit il. Sherlock se pressa de faire ce qu'il lui avait dit et grogna quand Mycroft passa les deux jambes de son frère sur ses bras. Il utilisa une de ses mains pour réintroduire son sexe dans Sherlock et ses muscles se resserrent immédiatement autour de lui.

« Putain, tu es trop bon, » gémit Mycroft. « Je n'en peux plus, Sherlock, tu me rends trop dur. »

« Baise moi, » ordonna Sherlock.

Le peu de contrôle de lui-même qui restait à Mycroft se cassa et il prit Sherlock avec abandon. Le lit grinçait sous eux et le montant du lit claquait contre le mur avec des bruits sourds qui rythmait leurs mouvements. La pièce était remplie de leurs gémissements intenses et des supplications de Sherlock. « My, plus ! »

Son frère devenait de plus en plus étroit, et Mycroft de plus en plus rapide. Les jambes de Sherlock se courbèrent et s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Mycroft, et celui-ci se laissa tomber en avant pour écraser les lèvres et son corps contre Sherlock.

Ils échangeaient des baisers brûlants, imprécis et mouillés à couper le souffle, chacun gémissant des obscénités et le nom de l'autre. Le sexe de Sherlock s'agitait entre eux et Mycroft glissa une main autour, tordant et tirant en même temps que ses poussées à l'intérieur de Sherlock.

Un nouveau plaisir s'empara du corps de Sherlock et il se contracta, tirant Mycroft encore plus proche du précipice.

« Putain de merde, Sherlock, » s'écria Mycroft alors qu'il brisait ses hanches, le conduit de son frère devenant de plus en plus serré à chaque poussée. « Putain, tu es si bon ! »

« Baise moi ! » fut la réponse de Sherlock. Mycroft tira sur l'érection de Sherlock et le pénétra en même temps. Il se recula pour regarder, regarder la tête de Sherlock se renverser, ses hanches se cambrer, ses dents se serrer. Son corps était couvert de sueur et il était rouge écarlate. « Oh, merde, » gémit Sherlock, signalant son imminente libération. « Oh, oui, baise moi, My ! Mon Dieu, je suis si proche, juste là ! »

Mycroft inclina ses hanches et -

« PUTAIN ! » rugit Sherlock alors que Mycroft heurtait à plusieurs reprises sa prostate. « Putain oui, My, oui ! Je vais jouir ! Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, baise moi, baise moi, plus fort ! »

Mycroft tressauta et baisa son frère, son corps entier en feu, ses jambes menaçant de l'abandonner. Juste au moment où il pensait ne plus pouvoir continuer Sherlock se resserra autour de lui, sa queue s'agrandit, et il jouit.

« MYCROFT ! » cria Sherlock alors qu'il explosait entre eux, couvrant son propre estomac et le poing de son frère de sperme. Il se serra immédiatement sur le sexe de Mycroft et le plus vieux Holmes siffla le nom de Sherlock alors qu'il se déversait dans son frère.

Les frères Holmes se secouèrent et gémirent l'un contre l'autre, chacun perdu dans leur plaisir, dans l'autre. Finalement Mycroft se retira et Sherlock s'effondra sur le dos, semblant complètement désarticulé et épuisé.

Mycroft ricana et sourit chaudement à l'intention de son frère avant de se lever. Sur des jambes tremblantes, il se dirigea vers la commode et chercha les mouchoirs qu'il savait que Sherlock gardait là. Quand il revint, il les nettoya tous les deux du mieux qu'il put avant de donner un petit coup de coude à Sherlock.

« Hnn, va-t'en, » marmonna Sherlock.

« Tu veux que je défasse le lit maintenant ou que j'attende plus tard ? » demanda Mycroft.

« Plus tard, » murmura Sherlock. « On va le faire encore, non ? »

Mycroft sourit. « On va le faire encore, » fit-il écho. Il remonta sur le lit et jeta un oreiller sur la tache humide que Sherlock avait laissé. Son frère pouvait toujours jeter le tout avec les draps de John plus tard. Dès qu'il fut installé Sherlock se déplaça vers lui et Mycroft ouvrit un bras, laissant Sherlock se blottir contre lui. Sherlock lança un bras sur la taille de Mycroft et reposa sa tête contre la poitrine du roux.

Sherlock soupira alors qu'il trouvait une position confortable. « J'aimerais qu'on ait plus de temps ensemble même si c'est juste ça, sans sexe. »

« On en aurait si tu n'avais pas décidé de déménager, » commenta Mycroft.

Sherlock roula des yeux. « Nous étions pitoyables en vie commune, Mycroft, et tu le sais. Oui, ça me manque de ne pas avoir du sexe à chaque fois qu'on le veut, mais on ne fonctionne pas bien quand on vit dans le même appartement. »

Mycroft sourit et passa ses doigts dans les boucles de Sherlock. « Je sais, » il hocha la tête, « Mais ça me manque toujours de ne plus me réveiller pour te trouver nu sur le canapé. »

Sherlock sourit d'un air satisfait. « Je fais encore ça quand je reste à ton appartement pour le week-end. »

« Hmm, on a besoin d'un autre week-end nu, » commenta Mycroft.

« John va rendre visite à sa sœur dans trois semaines, » dit Sherlock. « Tu penses que tu peux attendre aussi longtemps ? »

« Non, » répondit immédiatement Mycroft. « Tu pourrais toi ? »

Le brun s'assit pour regarder dans les yeux de son frère, du bleu plongé dans le bleu. « Non, » admit-il avec un large sourire, « mais c'est ce pourquoi les appels cochons sont faits. »

Mycroft roula des yeux et ramena Sherlock contre lui. « Un autre effet secondaire de ta cohabitation avec John, » murmura t-il.

« C'est ce que c'est, » Sherlock haussa les épaules. « Un appel cochon. »

Mycroft pencha la tête. « Est-ce que je détecte une trace de contrariété dans ta voix, petit frère ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas.

Renfrogné, Mycroft dit, « Tu n'aimes pas qu'on se retrouve juste pour coucher ensemble ? »

« C'est bon, » murmura Sherlock.

Le ton sonnait toujours contrarié et Mycroft fronça les sourcil jusqu'à ce que son considérable cerveau ne lui fournisse une réponse. « Peut-être aimerais-tu te joindre à moi pour un dîner vendredi soir ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Sherlock sursauta légèrement et se tordit la tête pour regarder son frère « Vraiment ? »

Mycroft hocha la tête. « On peut sortir de Londres, aller dans un endroit discret, apprécier un charmant dîner, et retourner à mon appartement. »

« Hmm... On peut prendre une chambre d'hôtel ? » demanda Sherlock. « Un très cher pour qu'on puisse prendre un bain ensemble, et un mini-bar rempli de nourriture pour le sexe, et des tiroirs remplis de sex toys, et - »

Mycroft s'assit et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock, le faisant taire efficacement. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant que Mycroft ne les sépare.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je veux revenir à mon appartement, » dit il. « J'ai tout ce dont nous avons besoin. »

« D'accord, » sourit Sherlock avant de faire une pause. « Ça va arriver, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas te désengager ? »

Mycroft secoua la tête. « Je te le promet, Lockie. Invente quelque chose pour John s'il ne sort pas avec Gregory, et je passerai te prendre soit ici, soit au coin de la rue. D'accord ? »

« D'accord, » répéta Sherlock, son sourire de retour. Il plaça un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Mycroft et se réinstalla, sa tête reposant sur le torse chaud de son frère.

« Est-ce que tu sais quand John va rentrer ? » s'enquit Mycroft au dessus de lui.

« Non, » Sherlock secoua la tête. « D'habitude juste après minuit, donc à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'il se demande pourquoi tu es encore là, tu devrais partir avant, ou attendre qu'il aille se coucher. »

« J'ai une réunion tôt dans la matinée demain, » lui dit Mycroft, « mais je peux rester un peu plus longtemps. Et qu'est ce que ça fait si John me voit, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait deviner que l'on a passé les quelques dernières heures à coucher ensemble. »

« En parlant de coucher ensemble... » fredonna Sherlock et Mycroft pouvait entendre le petit air narquois dans sa voix.

« Pas tout de suite, Amour, » dit l'aîné. « Repose-toi un peu. »

Sherlock soupira.

« Je te promet que nous le referons avant que je ne parte. » dit Mycroft.

Sherlock sourit et ferma les yeux. « Bien. » Mycroft copia son geste et se pencha, embrassant le haut de la tête de son frère. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et soupira de contentement alors que Sherlock s'enroulait autour de lui, la pièce s'étant refroidie depuis la fin de leur étreinte torride.

ooOoo

John passa la porte en fredonnant, une certaine élasticité dans ses pas. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées, et il avait définitivement plus d'un suçon dans des endroits non divulguable. Il avait pris juste assez d'alcool pour sentir sa tête bourdonner et jeter la prudence aux orties à n'importe quel autre moment il se serait directement dirigé vers sa chambre pour cacher son état ainsi que l'identité de celui qui lui avait fait ces suçons et lui avait donné ce sourire niais.

Tel qu'il était, il se débarrassa de sa veste tout en fermant la porte et tourna la tête pour voir Sherlock et Mycroft, les deux dans la position exacte où il les avait laissés six heures plus tôt Sherlock paressant sur le canapé, sa robe de chambre bleue tombant autour de sa fine silhouette Mycroft dans le fauteuil de John, faisant tourner son parapluie dans une main, la tête tourné pour regarder vers son frère.

Aucun d'eux n'était furieux contre l'autre maintenant, Dieu merci, et la tension dans la pièce s'était considérablement calmée. John ne savait pas si c'était parce que Sherlock et Mycroft agissaient en fait comme une famille quand il n'était pas là, ou si il était juste plus bourré qu'il ne le pensait.

Haussant les épaules, John s'avança dans l'appartement et demanda « Tout va bien ? »

Sherlock approuva d'un grognement et Mycroft répondit, « Très bien, John. Comment était votre soirée ? »

Des images d'un certain Détective Inspecteur aux cheveux gris firent irruption dans la tête de John – ainsi que de larges doigts chaud de douces lèvres gonflées des grognements, gémissements et supplications de « Plus, plus vite, plus fort » – et le docteur rougit promptement. « Euh, oui, bien. » John s'éclaircit la gorge. « Donc, quelqu'un veut quelque chose avant que je n'aille me coucher ? »

Les yeux bleus tranchants de Mycroft se fixèrent brièvement sur lui avant que l'homme ne dise, « Non merci, John. »

« C'est bon, » répondit Sherlock depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

John hocha la tête et Mycroft dit, « Je pense que je vais y aller. »

Sherlock renifla. « Oui, parce qu'il est formellement interdit que tu me laisses seul je dois avoir mon loyal blogueur ici pour prendre soin de moi. »

« Tu suffoquerais dans ton propre ego sans John près de toi, » commenta Mycroft.

« Vas en enfer, Mycroft ! » lâcha sèchement Sherlock.

« Je t'y retrouverai, » rétorqua Mycroft.

John soupira et se frotta les yeux alors qu'il regardait Mycroft récupérer sa veste. Il la passa sur un bras et sourit au docteur.

« John, c'est toujours un plaisir. »

« Oui, » acquiesça John. « Au revoir, Mycroft. »

Mycroft inclina la tête vers le docteur avant de se tourner vers son frère. « Bonne nuit, Sherlock ! »

« Nuit, Mycroft. » claqua Sherlock sarcastiquement.

Mycroft sourit juste, offra à John un dernier hochement de tête, et sortit de l'appartement. John resta debout à coté du fauteuil alors qu'il entendait Mycroft descendre les escaliers et quitter le bâtiment. Soupirant maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, John se tourna vers Sherlock.

« Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme un adulte ? » demanda-t-il.

Un sourire narquois courba les lèvres de Sherlock alors qu'il répondait un « nope », faisant sonner exagérément le « p ».

John leva les mains au ciel. « Peu importe, » murmura -t-il et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il était trop las, trop fatigué, et beaucoup trop alcoolisé pour s'occuper de Sherlock Holmes. Il se brossa rapidement les dents avant de jeter un « 'nuit » à l'intention de Sherlock et il alla dans sa chambre pour rêver d'un Inspecteur sexy à la langue plutôt talentueuse.

ooOoo

Dans le salon, Sherlock resta là où il était pendant quelques minutes, écoutant John traîner des pieds à l'étage. Quand il entendit le plus vieux s'installer pour la nuit – se repassant sans aucun doute chaque sordide détail de sa nuit avec Lestrade – Sherlock s'assit et se leva gracieusement sur ses pieds.

Il traîna des pieds dans l'appartement quasi-silencieux, son cerveau se sentant toujours embrouillé par les soins prodigués par son frère. Il entra dans sa chambre, ferma doucement la porte, et s'affala la tête la première sur son lit. Après avoir inspiré profondément – les draps sentaient toujours Mycroft et le sexe – Sherlock roula sur lui-même et tâtonna à la recherche de son téléphone, le trouvant finalement sur la table de chevet près de lui.

L'écran était déjà allumé avec un message et Sherlock souriait avant même de l'avoir lu

_Dors bien, Lockie – M_

Il envoya une réponse avant de lancer son téléphone de coté et de rouler sous les couvertures. Il était rare que Sherlock se sente fatigué, mais à ce moment il accueillait volontiers les draps doux, la chaleur réconfortante, et la persistante odeur de son grand frère. C'était une concoction capiteuse qui faisait s'endormir Sherlock immédiatement. Son imagination jetait alors d'incroyables images de Mycroft qui s'étalait sur le sol de la chambre.

ooOoo

Le BlackBerry de Mycroft vibra dans sa poche, mais l'homme en question choisit de l'ignorer pour l'instant. À la place, il sourit doucement alors qu'il fixait les vitres tintées, observant la ville noire défiler devant ses yeux.

Finalement la voiture privée rejoint l'immeuble qui abritait l'appartement de Mycroft au dernier étage. Il remercia son chauffeur – James, cette semaine – et entra. Quand il pénétra dans son appartement, il se sentait léthargique. Il fut rapide pour se nettoyer le visage, se brosser les dents, et se changer pour mettre un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt en coton.

Ce n'est seulement que lorsqu'il fut allongé sous ses draps coûteux, les rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre écartés pour laisser entrer le doux clair de lune et les lumières éclatantes de la ville, que Mycroft vérifia son BlackBerry

_Fait de beaux rêves, My – S_

Mycroft sourit et posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Il s'assura que son alarme était bien réglée pour le lendemain matin, il roula, et enfonça son visage dans ses draps. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora la sensation du corps de Sherlock contre le sien une peau douce et chaude un souffle brûlant et étranglé des gémissements délicieux et souillés par le péché.

Quand Mycroft s'endormit, ce fut avec un sourire sur son visage qui correspondait à celui de Sherlock.

ooOoo

John entendit finalement Sherlock s'installer dans sa chambre et il sourit chaleureusement. Le génie ne dormait dans sa chambre que pour seulement trois raisons il s'effondrait après une affaire il était drogué ou Mycroft était passé et, comme ils disaient, avait « secoué son monde ».

John n'était peut-être pas l'homme le plus intelligent sur terre, ou même au 221, mais il n'était pas un idiot pour autant. Il voyait les signes la façon dont Sherlock et Mycroft se regardaient les messages plus qu'ordinaires que Mycroft envoyait à Sherlock malgré le fait qu'il déteste ça le fait que l'appartement sente la distincte eau de Cologne de Mycroft, un certain type de lubrifiant parfumé et le sexe après que John ne revienne d'une longue nuit à l'extérieur.

John réalisa aussi que Sherlock devait savoir pour Greg et lui. Mais aucun d'eux n'était prêt à s'assumer pour l'instant. _Un jour,_ songea John alors qu'il roulait de l'autre coté, laissant son esprit revenir à sa nuit spectaculaire avec Greg Lestrade. _Et peut être même que je me débarrasserai de ce fardeau et avouerai à Sherlock que je sais à propos de son frère et lui._

ooOoo

« You're not alone

Oh, oh, and now I'm where I belong

We're not alone

Oh, oh, I'll hold your heart and never let go »

« Tu n'es pas seul

Oh, oh, et maintenant je suis là où est ma place

Nous ne sommes pas seuls

Oh, oh, je porterai ton cœur et ne lâcherai jamais »

Stray Heart by Green Day

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, si oui ( ou si non aussi ) n'hésitez pas a me laisser une petite review :D<p>

J'ai hâte de lire votre avis la dessus !


End file.
